


rose buds, lust tinted eyes

by faefuyu



Series: nomin kink chronicles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Lee Jeno, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kink Exploration, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Na Jaemin-centric, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: Donghyuck is drunk, and so is Jeno and maybe Jaemin is too. He's curious and he's been taught to always seek his curiosity or in which they play a game of spin the bottle and one thing leads to another and Donghyuck has a thing for pretty chests while Jeno, he likes the beautiful show.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nomin kink chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120544
Kudos: 96





	rose buds, lust tinted eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairynana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynana/gifts).



"You're drunk."

"Noooooo, I'm not." Donghyuck's words come out slurred as he swings the wine glass in his hand dangerously. 

Jaemin pulls him down and clicks his tongue. "You are. Jeno, please tell him he is."

"Hyuck, you're wasted." 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "The two of you are no fun. C'mon. It's been awhile since we last hung out. Let me have some fun."

Even while drunk, Donghyuck can clearly hold himself back. He doesn't even look drunk if you ignore the wrenching smell out of his mouth.

"I know!" Donghyuck beams. "Let's play spin the bottle."

"Hyuck—"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Jeno throws Jaemin a look, as if telling him not to indulge in Donghyuck's drunk antics because they always end up in trouble one way or another. 

"It's fine. I'm not drunk enough for this shit." Jaemin assures him with a smile.

Jeno sighs, letting Donghyuck start the game even when he knows this game will come and bite him back in the ass later. Donghyuck is loud and less inconsiderate while drunk, throwing flirty smiles and intimate touches but it's not like they've never exchanged any of them before.

"Okay, rules. Strip a piece of clothing when the bottle lands on you."

Jeno chokes on air while Jaemin has a smug smirk on his face. 

"Lee Donghy—"

"Game's on, Hyuckie." 

Jeno groans out loud, knowing this is definitely not going to end on a good note.

The first round, Donghyuck loses so he plays safe and takes off his socks, earning a boo from Jaemin. The second one, Jeno loses and he regrets wearing the least clothes with only a hoodie, a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants—now only left with his shirt and pants.

They play a few more rounds and surprisingly, Jaemin hasn't lost yet while the two are almost naked, Jeno with his underwear and Donghyuck butt naked, covering his crotch with his shirt.

"Yah, Na Jaemin. How come you're still clothed?" Donghyuck points out rather rudely to Jaemin's face. Jaemin swats his hand away and shrugs.

"I'm sorry I was born lucky."

Jeno snorts, leaning close to Jaemin to run his hand through his hair. "Cute."

Jaemin lets out a chuckle, realising how Jeno is slowly getting more drunk by the second. 

"Disgusting, guys. No need to show off your love life in front of me." Donghyuck grumbles, preparing to spin the bottle again.

"Which is why we told you to go find someone, loser." Jaemin sticks out his tongue playfully.

"Just you wait, Jaemin. When I do, I'm going to flaunt off my relationship and disgust you the same way you two do to me."

Jaemin laughs heartily, knowing Donghyuck doesn't mean any of his words because he's seen him be genuinely happy for them two when they started dating. He's just a bit lonely because two of his best friends are always all over each other.

"YES!" Donghyuck shrieks, standing up om reflex and forgetting he's clothless until Jeno and Jaemin both whine. "It's your turn."

Jaemin realises that the bottle stopped at him and he doesn't even look shy. "Maybe I should take off two, what do you think?"

Jeno wheezes, covering his face out of embarrassment. He loves his boyfriend, he really does but that doesn't mean it'll stop making him embarrassed every time Jaemin turns shameless.

Donghyuck just hollers, swinging his shirt in the air, as if Jaemin is a stripper. Technically, he _is_ stripping.

Jaemin finally gets up, taking off his sweatpants slowly, teasing Jeno in the middle of it and sending a wink Donghyuck's way. Then, he gently lifts up his shirt a little, exposing a strip of golden skin under.

Jaemin hears the hitch of their breaths, eyes locked onto each and every movement of the youngest.

Tilting his head _innocently_ , Jaemin pulls off his shirt, displaying the body he worked hard for. Lean muscles and soft curves. Even after seeing Jaemin's body countless times, Jeno licks his lower lip and bites onto it. 

Donghyuck stares brazenly, at his broad shoulders to his full chest then to the dips of his abs and pretty curve of his waist. It's not his first time seeing Jaemin's body but it always looks amazing no matter how many times he looks. Jaemin cocks an eyebrow at him, leaving Donghyuck gulping down nervously.

"There, now we're all even."

Donghyuck hasn't said a word, eyes intently staring at Jaemin's body, noticing the mole on his left chest.

"Jaemin, you have a really nice chest." Donghyuck points out. 

"Um, thank you?"

"Can I touch it?" Donghyuck asks, eyes sparkling as he glances at Jaemin then at Jeno who doesn't seem to mind. 

"I...guess?" 

Getting permission, Donghyuck leans forward and pokes a finger in the middle of Jaemin's chest lightly, making the latter flinch at the touch. Donghyuck sees no rejection so he trails his finger across Jaemin's chest and lands on his nipple.

Jaemin lets out a small whimper at the touch.

"Are you sensitive?"

Jaemin can hear the underlying tease in his tone, so he glares at Donghyuck who only brightens up at the reaction.

"You don't mind, do you, then?"

"Donghyuck, I swear if yo— _nngh—_ " 

Donghyuck had taken a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, gently pinching the bud.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Donghyuck laughs after seeing how red Jaemin becomes. He turns to Jeno with a challenging look. "Did you know he has sensitive nipples?"

Jeno nods indifferently, putting his arms behind his head and flexing his muscles. "Jaemin once came just from teasing them."

Now, Donghyuck looks even more amused, looking back and forth at the two lovers. "You're okay with this?" He asks, twisting the sensitive bud slightly.

A sweet moan rips out of Jaemin's throat, his back arching prettily. "H-hyuck."

"If Jaemin is, then I am." Jeno replies, watching the two with an unreadable look.

"Are _you_ okay with this?" Donghyuck smirks, applying pressure on Jaemin's nipple while another hand flicks the other bud.

Jaemin nods vigorously, mind clouded with pleasure and senses already going borderline stimulated.

Jeno hums, "Why don't you lay down, baby? Let Hyuck touch you." 

Jaemin is pushed down by Donghyuck as Jeno passes him a cushion to put it under Jaemin's head. Jaemin is the least drunk but he feels warm all over up to his neck and face.

Jeno moves closer to get the first row seat to Donghyuck's show while Donghyuck straddles Jaemin's middle, hands pressed firmly against Jaemin's chest. 

"Damn, Lee Jeno gets to have this all by himself. Lucky bastard." 

Jeno snorts, leaning back onto the sofa behind him as he props his face on his palm. "I know I am."

Donghyuck sneers at him, slowly trailing his palms down Jaemin's sturdy chest, feeling the dips and curves of it, mapping the shape and the moles scattered around his body.

"Say, Jaemin-ah. Would you like me to make you come just from my fingers?"

Jaemin scoffs, throwing his head back onto the pillow. "You can try." 

"Call me hyung first."

"What?"

Jaemin springs his head up to send a bewildered look at Donghyuck while Jeno has a smirk on his face.

"You and your stupid hyung kink." Jeno utters which makes Jaemin grin. 

"Shut up, I don't ask about your puppy kink." Donghyuck snaps back.

Jeno blushes red, avoiding Jaemin's wondered gaze—Jaemin will surely bring it up next time.

"Hyung," Jaemin calls, shifting his legs up to accommodate Donghyuck between his legs.. "Get it going."

"You're so impatient, Jaeminnie. You should learn to be patient, you know?" Donghyuck clicks his tongue. "Is this how you ask Jeno to fuck? Spreading your legs first?"

Jaemin groans, tired of Donghyuck interrogating him when he's already pliant on the soft fluffy carpet, waiting for him to start.

"I bet I can make you come just like this." Donghyuck says, fiddling with one nipple, twisting and flicking it. Jaemin flinches at every touch, clearly sensitive.

Suddenly, Donghyuck leans forward and latches his mouth onto Jaemin's other nipple, earning a loud whimper from the younger. Jaemin is fast to cover his mouth, his other hand moving to push Donghyuck away but Jeno grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers together instead.

"Stay still, Jaemin." Jeno warns him and Jaemin melts under his touch, as if surrendering himself. 

"Didn't think you were the obedient type, Jaemin." Donghyuck says, nibbling on Jaemin’s nipple. Jaemin is close to kicking Donghyuck in the face had it not been for Jeno kissing his knuckles affectionately. 

"I won't stop Jaemin next time if he wants to kick you later, Hyuck." Jeno warns which earns a hearty laugh from Donghyuck.

Donghyuck keeps his mouth and hands busy, sucking on one nipple while one hand plays with the other and his free hand roaming down Jaemin's abs, grazing the dips and curves of his body.

"You're so fucking hot," Donghyuck growls, pulling away to stare at the mess that Jaemin is.

"I can't believe I'm actually letting a menace like you make me come." Jaemin seethes.

"Aw, c'mon. I'll make you come twice."

Donghyuck leaves no chance for a reply when he goes down on Jaemin, teasing his pretty pink nipples once more. Jaemin arches his back when Donghyuck pokes out his tongue, running it down the middle of Jaemin's chest sensuously.

Jaemin lets out a pained hiss when Donghyuck sucks on his skin, right beside his left nipple. He even leaves teeth marks around the sensitive area. 

"You know, baby. Want something fun to do?" Jeno taps two fingers on Jaemin's cheeks lightly. 

It grabs Donghyuck's attention, who's busy scattering marks and bites across Jaemin's chest. Since Jeno neither Jaemin said anything about marking, then Donghyuck is free to do whatever he wants as long as they're okay.

"Your mouth feels empty, no?" 

The question makes Jaemin's face light up on fire, throwing a scandalous look at Donghyuck who cock a smug eyebrow at Jeno, liking the idea very well. 

"Well, angel. You heard your boyfriend." Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows at Jaemin and any other day, Jaemin would be disgusted and slap the expression off his face but maybe it's the lust and horniness in him that he kind of finds it hot.

Donghyuck is already naturally fucking _hot_. Having Donghyuck in between his knees with his amazingly fantastic mouth on his body is like another sweet treat on top of being hot.

Jeno lazily pulls down his underwear, his huge cock springing free, half hard and heavy. He's been growing hard the moment Donghyuck pushed Jaemin down, the sight a little too much for his libido. He's already weak for Jaemin, now adding Donghyuck, who's equally as gorgeous as his boyfriend, then of course he would get hard.

It's not everyday he can see this beautiful sight.

Donghyuck whistles appreciatively as he eyes Jeno's cock. "No wonder Jaemin would rather stay at home all the time. With a cock like that—"

"Shut the fuck up, Donghyuck." Jaemin grumbles and if listened carefully, Jaemin might sound a little jealous over someone else thirsting over his boyfriend's cock.

"Open up, baby." Jeno cups Jaemin's face, shoving his length in his face, the tip smudging precum on Jaemin's cheek. "Oops."

Jaemin smirks, knowing what Jeno is trying to pull on him. "Aww, is the pup too dumb to know where my mouth is?"

It makes Jeno wheeze out of surprise, not suspecting Jaemin would bring up the topic in the presence of another person. They talked about kinks the other day and Jeno told him he might be interested in pet play, him being treated as a pup—Jaemin's pup seemed appealing then. 

Donghyuck only raises his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. He's been best friends with the couple as long as he can recall but _this_ , the relationship behind doors, their _private_ love life makes even Donghyuck a little shy. 

Jeno is a little shaken but his eyes darken the next second and he digs his thumb and forefinger in Jaemin's mouth, tilting his head sideways as they exchange glares that could only be defined as eyefucking.

_Two can play this game._

Jaemin obediently sucks on Jeno's fingers, lapping on them and letting his saliva dribble down his chin. It's quite a sight that made Donghyuck stop just to stare. Jaemin throws Jeno a challenging look, irking the latter further.

Hastily, Jeno opens Jaemin's mouth wider to accommodate his cock, pushing in easily. Jaemin moans at the intrusion, lips closing in on Jeno's girth, already used to sucking his dick. He closes his eyes momentarily, humming softly as he licks the head.

Donghyuck doesn't want to be left out of the fun, so he pinches Jaemin's nipple, earning a jerk out of Jaemin. 

"Pay attention to me too, angel." Donghyuck singsongs, fiddling with Jaemin's chest, grazing his hands in a feather-like touch, stimulating Jaemin's sensitivity.

Jeno and Donghyuck then take turns catching Jaemin's attention, Jeno pushing in more until Jaemin is deepthroating him and Donghyuck biting, sucking and flicking on Jaemin's nipples.

It doesn't take long for Jaemin to finally come. His body arches beautifully, dick laying flat on his stomach, white painting his abs.

"Oh, that was beautiful." Donghyuck utters, a little breathless from seeing Jaemin. It wasn't like he was the one who came but the sight of Jaemin coming burns something within him. "Now I see why you two are so attached."

Jaemin's sarcastic reply is muffled down by Jeno's cock and for once, Donghyuck is thankful for Jeno and his dick. 

Donghyuck traces a finger along the crevices of Jaemin's abs, playing around with the come splattered around dirtily. 

"Now, I'm kinda bored. Do you mind if I do more?"

Jaemin can't talk but he can sure kick, leg moving quietly to knee Donghyuck on the shin. 

Jeno combs a hand through Jaemin's hair, whispering sweet praises audible to Jaemin's ears only. "What do you have in mind?"

Donghyuck grins sheepishly. "Kinda wanna eat you out, Jaemin-ah. What do you think?"

The request makes both Jeno and Jaemin moan, apparently loving the idea. 

"You _do_ have a great mind, Hyuckie." Jeno smiles rather innocently, throwing Donghyuck off for a second because of how cute he looks. "Go on, Jaeminnie here wouldn't mind, would he?"

Jeno reaches down to squeeze Jaemin's nose, constricting Jaemin's breathing briefly and Jaemin's hands grab onto Jeno's wrist. Jeno lets go quickly, feeling sympathetic for his pretty boyfriend. 

Jeno promised Jaemin to try out breathing play whenever they could but now doesn't seem like the best time. He gives Jaemin an apologetic smile and strokes his cheek gently as if relaying his apology.

"Can you get on all fours, angel?" 

Jaemin lets out a sound which is undecipherable to the both of them but he's probably complaining on how he has to move. Jeno pulls out to ease Jaemin to the position while Jaemin throws a glare at Donghyuck.

"I swear, Lee Donghyuck. Was making me come once not enough? You beast."

Jeno shushes Jaemin instantly, prying his mouth open once again to shove his cock in. It shuts Jaemin up automatically as the younger eagerly sucks Jeno in, hollowing his cheeks while Jeno is tickling his chin, like he loves to do, treating Jaemin like a kitty.

Jaemin flinches, body lunging forward when Donghyuck presses his plump lips over Jaemin's hole, without a warning whatsoever. The sudden move makes Jaemin deepthroat Jeno again.

Jeno lets out a deep groan, rocking his hips into Jaemin's wet cavern, hand softly tugging on Jaemin's hair.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, starts licking around the rim, then inserts his tongue inside. Jaemin whimpers, hand clutching onto Jeno's wrist. 

The three surprisingly work in tandem, with Jeno playing with Jaemin's hair as the other deepthroats him and Donghyuck eating his ass out. 

"Jaem—baby, I'm close." Jeno gives a light tug and Jaemin hums in response, fluttering his eyes close while his tongue skillfully laps between the head and slit of Jeno's cock, as if urging Jeno to come in his mouth. Jeno does. His hips still as he spills loads and loads inside Jaemin's mouth, some dripping down his chin lewdly.

It's a sight Jeno loves to see on his boyfriend.

Jaemin falls down gracelessly, ass still propped up by the firm grip Donghyuck has on his hips, Donghyuck's devilish tongue prods deeper inside. "Hyuck, please—"

Donghyuck ignores him.

" _Hyung_ , please. 'M sensitive." 

Donghyuck finally pulls his face away, slicking up the saliva around Jaemin's hole and pushing it back inside, giving one last circle on his rim.

"That's disgusting, _hyung._ " Jaemin whines but he makes no effort to push Donghyuck away.

Donghyuck laughs, meeting eyes with Jeno who looks like a fucking sculpture with his arms around his head, flexing his muscles. Jaemin looks back and strokes Donghyuck's chin. 

"That was fun. Maybe we can do this again, _hyung_." Jaemin pecks Donghyuck's cheek. "I'm sure you wanna see how Jeno fucks me."

Donghyuck gulps. The offer is rather tempting and he is nothing but a weak man to pretty smiles and sexy bodies.

" _Or_ I'd let you fuck me, who knows?"

And if Donghyuck hasn't come earlier, he certainly has with the image of Jaemin being soft and pliant under him while Jeno watches them with a hand in his pants. _Maybe._


End file.
